


Would you wait for me

by EleonorHoward



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonorHoward/pseuds/EleonorHoward
Summary: El corazón del Kazajo no pudo esperar mas para desenterrar todos y cada uno de los sentimientos reprimidos por Yuri, sin embargo, no esperaba la revolución de sentimientos que estos desatarían en el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Después de la final del Grand Prix en Barcelona, Otabek Altin se sentía orgulloso de los logros de Yuri Plisetsky, sabía que el momento había llegado. Jamás imaginó lo que estaría por suceder en el Banquete esa noche fría.

Otabek se encontraba a unos metros más adelante frente a la barandilla del balcón, imponente, con su cara al viento y su vista fija en la luna, parecía decidido y Yuri se acercó hasta posicionarse a su lado y admirar lo que sus ojos veían.

Una vez que el Kazajo se percató de la presencia del que se había convertido en algo más que un amigo, algo más que un oponente a vencer, se dio la vuelta para ver esos ojos de los cuales se había enamorado la primera vez que los vio.

-Yura…- soltó en un suspiro en el cual dejó salir el aire que parecía estar conteniendo en sus pulmones.

-Beka, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó Yuri con su mirada fija en su nuevo amigo. -¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar conmigo?-

El Kazajo reunió el valor que le hizo falta para después agachar su mirada y decir en un susurro

-Yura, yo, yo…- indeciso, jugaba con sus dedos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje. –Quería hablarte, de… de mis sentimientos hacia ti.- Soltó por fin lo que todo ese tiempo en Barcelona y desde tiempo atrás cuando conoció al rubio, había mantenido en secreto.

Yuri quedó estático en su lugar, no pudiendo o no queriendo comprender a consciencia de lo que le hablaba su amigo, sorprendido porque a pesar de considerarse a sí mismo un adulto, no sabía cómo actuar frente a una declaración de esa magnitud.

-Beka, yo… yo, lamento no poder corresponder a lo que me dices, apenas soy un chiquillo y no comprendo estas cosas del amor, si es que debo llamarlo así.- decía un Yuri nervioso, temiendo herir los sentimientos del que ahora consideraba su mejor amigo.

Honestamente Otabek no esperaba esa respuesta de Yuri, pero antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra, el rubio se le adelantó.

-Yo, te considero mi mejor amigo, pero no sé lo que siento en realidad, es decir, me gustas y mucho pero, no quiero arruinar lo que apenas estábamos comenzando, sé que soy muy difícil de tratar e incluso me apena decirlo, hasta ahora tu eres mi único amigo.- El rubio hablaba tan rápido que a Otabek se le hacía difícil seguirlo, por eso, o por el gran nudo que se le estaba formando, que dolía y mucho, como el mismo infierno.

No se arrepentía de haber quedado expuesto frente a Yuri, su Yura, lo único que le aterraba era que el menor no quisiera saber más nada de él. Le rogaba a cualquier deidad que por lo menos lo dejara seguir cerca suyo y no alejarlo por miedo, así que no le quedó de otra más que poner una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y decirle a Yura que no había problema alguno, que tal vez el tiempo lograría poner las cosas en su lugar.

-Quita esa cara Yura, tampoco es para tanto, escuché alguna vez que el amor es complicado, que unas veces perdura, pero otras veces duele.

Ambos regresaron al banquete, el rubio un poco confundido y el Kazajo totalmente destrozado esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, mientras en su mente ya se veía llorando por el rechazo del ruso, aun así debía ser fuerte y no incomodar a su amigo, volviendo a mencionar nada de lo que hablaron antes.

 

* * *

 

**_3 años después…_ **

 

 Otabek Altin se había mantenido en contacto con su amigo ruso, tal parecía que su confesión en el banquete no había ocurrido o que había sido una mala jugada de su mente siniestra.

Yuri se encontraba emocionado, porque su amigo le dijo que iría a verlo a San Petersburgo y pasaría dos semanas de vacaciones con él y los demás chicos. El rubio no había podido olvidar la confesión de su amigo, incluso las palabras que Beka había dicho al final, habían despertado sentimientos en él, los cuales lo asustaron en ese momento, pero no pudo olvidarlo, en cambio había decidido que sería él quien tomaría la iniciativa de decirle a Beka o más bien, confesarle lo que sentía, que ahora era él quien había despertado en su corazón esos sentimientos y que podía corresponderle como el Kazajo se merecía.

Lo que no sabía Yuri, era que el destino nos puede abofetear de frente y destruir toda la voluntad que tenemos.

Antes de que el Kazajo arribara a San Petersburgo, Mila, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido a distancia de Yuri, lo cual al ruso le daba algo de mala espina, se acercó a éste un poco nerviosa, y le extendió un sobre color marfil que tenía las iniciales O y M, entrelazadas en una perfecta caligrafía en tonos dorados, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la sortija que la pelirroja portaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-¿Qué quieres bruja?- fue lo que salió de los labios de Yuri al ver a una Mila silenciosa frente a él sosteniendo el sobre frente a su rostro. Yuri no tenía intenciones de dejarse llevar por la cantidad de escenarios negativos que se desplegaban en su cerebro, pero lo que dijo Mila, una vez que le entregó el sobre, lo dejó todo más que claro.

-Lo siento Yuri.- y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo que daba hacia la salida de los vestidores de la pista en la que el equipo ruso practicaba.

El rubio siquiera se dignó a ver el sobre o a husmear en su contenido, lo arrugo en un puño y con su corazón destrozado, lo boto en el basurero más cercano y salió del lugar, dejando en ese basurero los pedazos de su voluntad y su corazón junto a ese sobre.

 

* * *

 

_**Un año después…** _

 

Estaba a punto de celebrarse la final del campeonato mundial, en esta ocasión seria en Montreal, Canadá la sede de la competencia.

Un Yuri Plisetsky con la dignidad renovada y un ego más alto que el Empire State, se abría paso entre la multitud del Aeropuerto, llevando consigo su equipaje e ignorando a cualquiera en su camino.

Fue recibido por un animado Yuuri y su ahora esposo Nikiforov.

-Yurio, te esperábamos con ansias, ¿que ha sido de ti en estos años?, nos tenías muy preocupados.- soltó Yuuri en cuanto el ruso menor se paraba frente a ambos, dando un saludo seco y con su mirada afilada de siempre. Ahí estaba ese Yuri Plisetsky que todos conocían, el de antaño.

Se había alejado de los torneos grandes, después de su debut senior, nadie sabía de él a excepción de una persona, una de la que nadie sospecharía que estaría tan cerca como para saber lo que ocurría en su desmoronado corazón, alguien que estaba encantado de estar al lado del tigre de hielo de Rusia.

-Tsk… Estuve por ahí, mejorando Katsudon, para patearte el trasero.

Yuri sabía que Nikiforov no participaría en el cuatro continentes, era el turno de Plisetsky poner en alto el nombre de Rusia, pero estaba ahí de todos modos, como entrenador y apoyando a su ahora esposo Katsuki. Por lo que en esta ocasión participarían Jean Jaques Leroy en casa, Yuri Plisetsky representado a Rusia, Yuuri Katsuki representando a Japón y por supuesto Otabek Altin representando a Kazajstán.

 

Poco antes de ir a su habitación en el hotel cercano al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia, Yuri había visto a Otabek solo, fuera del hotel fumando un cigarrillo, ¿desde cuándo Beka fumaba?. No lo pensó más y se acercó a hablar con él.  

Se paró a su lado, indeciso, ¿Cómo es que en todo ese tiempo que había estado trabajando en su dolor y recobrar la confianza, se había ido al caño, con solo estar al lado de Beka?

El kazajo se dio cuenta de la presencia a su lado y su sorpresa fue tal que expulsó en una tos violenta el humo que tenía acumulado en los pulmones.

 

 

-Escuché que te casaste.- soltó al fin el rubio.-Hola Beka-.

 

 _I heard that you're settled down_  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

A Otabek nadie le dijo que tenía que estar preparado en algún momento de su vida para enfrentar de nueva cuenta al chico que tenía ante él. Nunca se esperó que los sentimientos que creía enterrados, se alzarían a una velocidad vertiginosa, reclamando haber sido olvidados en el fondo de su corazón.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

 

Yuri Plisetsky no se daría por vencido, al menos quería hacerle saber que había estado dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos, el día que Mila le entregó la invitación para su boda.

-Yura- salió su nombre en un jadeo involuntario por parte del Kazajo, provocando en Yuri un estremecimiento y sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto de que Beka no le haya contado sus planes con Mila.

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

 

-No importa Beka, no tienes que disculparte o nada de las mierdas que tienes en la cabeza, estoy bien en serio- le dijo Yuri al kazajo mientras por dentro sentía una revolución y las ganas incontrolables de lanzarse a sus brazos y no dejarlo ir jamás.

 _You know how the time flies_  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

 

-Solo vine aquí para hacerte saber que todo está bien, que aunque me alejé, nunca te olvidé, aún sigo guardándote un gran cariño- Otabek no sabía que responder ante las palabras de Yura, sabía que tenía que responder algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían. Quería tomarlo ahí mismo y salir huyendo de todo y de todos, olvidarse del mundo y dejar libre todo lo que su corazón guardaba y creía haber superado.

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
I wish nothing but the best for you two   
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

 

-Perdóname Yura, tengo que decirlo, aunque no desees una disculpa, sé que te la debo- al fin encontró lo que quería decirle al rubio frente a él y tomando su mano se atrevió a preguntar lo que tanto temía escuchar. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Yuri afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza, el cual hizo que a su cabello deslizarse y ocultar uno de sus ojos, como aquella vez en Barcelona.

 

_Nothing compares_  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Otabek se tomó un momento para acomodar las palabras en su cabeza y poder formular bien su pregunta, ya que temía que esta sería su única oportunidad.

-¿Ibas a corresponderme?, quiero decir, aquella vez que prometí ir y pasar las vacaciones contigo a San Petersburgo, ibas a corresponder a mis sentimientos al fin ¿cierto?- Yuri no pudo contener la sorpresa de la pregunta, ¿pero qué diablos? Se decía internamente.

-Yura, por favor respóndeme, es importante para mi saberlo, porque no sabes la cantidad de noches y días que me desgasté tratando de llegar a esta conclusión.

 

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Yuri en lugar de responder, solo pudo formular una frase a petición en respuesta:

-Beka, regálame ésta noche, seamos solo tú y yo esta noche, por favor…

Otabek dio un suave apretón a los dedos de Yuri, y lo jaló con él, lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Puedo darte el mundo entero en éste momento si me lo pidieras Yura, mi Yura.

 


	2. Let it burn

 

La noche los consumió, tal como debió suceder años atrás...

 

En las calles frías de Canadá, una pareja se paseaba a escondidas entre éstas, tomados de la mano, deteniéndose en ocasiones para robarse algún beso, una caricia; ignorantes al resto del mundo, inmersos en su pensamiento y unidos por un mismo sentimiento: el deseo de perderse en la profundidad del corazón del otro.

Yuri Plisetsky, arrastrado por el deseo, de la mano del hombre quien tenía su corazón, el mismo hombre que seguía arraigado en su alma, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de las circunstancias. Se dejaba llevar por el recuerdo del amor que creía olvidado y su voluntad iba en picada, en caída libre, estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sucedería y se dejaba seducir por el único sentimiento que habitaba en su cabeza: el deseo de ser poseído por él, por Otabek Altin, por Beka...

Otabek jalaba a un Yuri silencioso, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, evitando arruinar el momento con una conversación sin sentido, o quizá, sólo sopesando la idea de que en algún momento Yuri se arrepintiera; de lo único que podía tener certeza, era que estaba plenamente agradecido por los acontecimientos. Por lo que se apresuró a encontrar un hotel para poder tener a su Yura solamente para él, tal como el ruso lo pidió. 

 

Una vez dentro de la habitación, las manos de Otabek no pudieron quedarse quietas y se aventuró a tocar el rostro que tanto anheló en sueños.

Su mano subió temblorosa, primero por una de sus mejillas, provocando en el menor un estremecimiento de sorpresa y placer, recorrió su mandíbula marcada con sus dedos fríos, dejándose llevar por el deseo contenido, pasó a sus labios rosados, esos que tantas veces soñó con besar a su antojo, sin miedo, sin culpa.

Yuri en cambio sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo, cómo una corriente eléctrica que se elevaba desde la punta de sus pies a la punta de su cabello, no quería que el Kazajo se detuviera, quería ser poseído por él, quería que lo hiciera suyo en ese mismo momento, sin prisas.

 

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak..._  
_To stand in your arms,_  
_Without falling to your feet_

 

Pareciera que Otabek quería prolongar la ansiedad de ambos o quizá el momento tan íntimo que se estaba desarrollando, Yuri no veía venir lo que tanto esperaba, el roce de sus labios junto con los de Beka, hasta que inevitablemente el moreno acortó la distancia lentamente y en un instante.

El kazajo acortó la brecha que los separaba y al fin juntó sus labios con los de Yuri en un beso lento, húmedo, ansioso y a la vez delicado, dejándose envolver en la dicha de por fin tener a Yura a su disposición y voluntariamente.

Las manos de Yuri subieron, de forma automática e involuntaria a la nuca de Otabek, ¿Cuántas veces se había perdido en sus fantasías deseando hacerlo, deseando deslizar sus dedos por la nuca del kazajo? dejarlos recorrer sin pena alguna, y sentir el roce de sus suaves hebras color azabache.

 

_But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win..._

 

En un arrebato de lujuria el kazajo avanzó a la cama, levantando en vilo a Yuri para que éste pudiera enroscar sus delicadas piernas en su cadera, nunca nadie lo había preparado para la montaña rusa de sensaciones nuevas que iba sintiendo de golpe al rozar su cuerpo con el del rubio.

 

_But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,_  
_Your name_

 

—Beka...— Yuri dejó salir en un jadeo el nombre de su amante, dejando besos húmedos sobre el rostro de éste, tratando de seducirlo y mostrarle la ola de pasión que estaba desatando en su cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Otabek no pudo contenerse una vez que Yuri proclamaba su nombre, cada jadeo, cada susurro cargado de ardiente deseo se iban quedando tatuados en su mente, los cuales serían imposibles de borrar.

 

_When I lay with you,_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes,_  
_Feel you here forever._  
_You and me together nothing gets better..._

 

Otabek iba despojándose de sus pantalones, aun cargando el peso de Yuri en un solo brazo, mientras que el rubio se deshacía del abrigo que portaba y apresuradamente iba desabotonando la camisa del Kazajo. A los pocos segundos ya se encontraban unidos por un beso salvaje y necesitado, no queriendo separar ni un milímetro sus bocas, como si una fuerza desconocida los mantuviera unidos.

El moreno dejó lentamente al rubio sobre la cama, para posicionarse entre sus piernas, mientras se agachaba, iba dejando sonoros besos y pequeñas marcas en las largas y níveas piernas de Yuri, mientras éste se retorcía de la anticipación y deseo, su cuerpo reclamaba ser poseído por el ardiente chico que tenía encima, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más.

—Beka... Por favor, tómame, necesito tus manos en mí, urgentemente, te necesito para estar completo.— Yuri ya no quería ocultar más las ganas de ser amado de una vez por todas y no tenía pensado negarse de los placeres que estaba a punto de recibir.

 

' _Cause there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win..._

 

—Yura... ¡Ahh!, Yura si sigues pidiéndomelo así, no podré contenerme.— decía un Otabek al borde de la locura.

—Entonces no te contengas Beka...— Yuri terminó con aplastar la poca voluntad que le quedaba al pobre Kazajo, y dicho lo anterior, levantó su cadera rozando ambas erecciones que palpitaban ansiosas de ser liberadas.

 

_But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,_  
_Your name_

 

El kazajo terminó por despojar a Yuri de su ropa interior, dejando a sus dedos aventurarse por la entrada del rubio, mientras iba depositando besos suaves, cargados de deseo, por todo su rostro, su cuello expuesto y su pecho, dejando un rastro de marcas que dejaban a la luz que el rubio bajo de él, era suyo, aunque fuese sólo en esta ocasión.

 

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was_  
_The last time, the last time_

 

Cuándo el Kazajo supo que Yuri estaba listo para recibirlo, no esperó más, y se adentró en él, lenta y tortuosamente. Mientras Yuri dejaba escapar gemidos de placer que inundaban la habitación. Contenerse para no ser escuchado, era lo último que ocupaba su mente, le dejaba saber a su Beka que estaba gozando cómo nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus cuerpos reaccionando ante las caricias del contrario, tan armoniosamente cómo si de una melodía nunca antes descubierta, fuera descubierta y tocada por vez primera, dejándose dominar por la belleza del descubrimiento.

 

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you..._

 

Otabek deseaba transmitir mediante caricias y besos a Yura, que nunca lo había olvidado, por lo cual sus estocadas iban de lentas a ansiosas y desesperadas, perdiendo el ritmo y encontrándolo nuevamente para sucumbir ante los gemidos de Yuri.

El rubio se sentía desfallecer ante la anticipación del orgasmo que sentía en su interior, como la tapa de una olla de presión a punto de salir disparada al aire. Se dejaba hacer por las manos ardientes del Kazajo encima de él, apretaba su entrada con cada nueva estocada. Los gruñidos de Beka al pronunciar su nombre, le hacían perder la cordura.

—Yura... Ngh... Sé mío, siempre, siempre mío, por favor.— las palabras del moreno se iban quedando ancladas en su corazón. Otabek se percató de las lágrimas en los ojos esmeralda de su amante y fue besando uno a uno sus parpados cerrados, mientras secaba sus lágrimas dulcemente, cómo queriendo sanar una a una las heridas del pasado.

 

_I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,_  
_Your name..._

 

—Beka...— dejó salir Yuri en un susurro.   
—Siempre he sido tuyo, sólo tuyo.

 

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that, that was the last time_  
_The last time_

 

Ambos amantes no pudieron contenerse más, y sucumbieron ante el éxtasis, la explosión del orgasmo consumido al fin.

Otabek se dejó llevar por el orgasmo y salió de Yuri, para recostarse a su lado y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Yura, lo abrazó a su pecho, cubriéndolo dentro de este, mientras Yuri se dejaba amar, ignorando al mundo entero, porque para Yuri ya no había un mundo allá afuera, su mundo ahora eran él y Beka, juntos.

 

_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn._

 

 

—Yura, escapa conmigo, vámonos lejos, ahora que pude amarte, no quiero dejarte ir.— Repentinamente Otabek dejó sus barreras caer y le hizo saber lo que venía sintiendo hace mucho tiempo.

—Beka... No, no puedo, no podemos, yo estoy con Jean y tú estás casado con Mila.— Un apesadumbrado Yuri dejó salir esa confesión sin medir las consecuencias.

A Otabek no le importaba romper el corazón de Mila, mucho menos el de Jean, quería a Yuri sólo para él, estaba siendo egoísta, pero quería seguir amando libremente al ruso, sí éste se dejaba por supuesto.

—Beka, encontraremos la forma de no dejarnos aquí, definitivamente esto no puede terminar así. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancion de hoy: Let it burn- Adele


	3. Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aduéñate de esa sensación de perder antes de poseer, aférrate al dolor, hazlo tuyo y antes de dejarlo anidar en tu corazón, vuela y busca tu lugar en el mundo”  
> Eleonor Howard.

La mañana siguiente al encuentro con Otabek, Yuri llegó a su habitación de hotel en el cual se hospedaba; de cierto modo sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón, que estaba hiriendo a tres personas por igual, incluso a más, pero eso no importaba ya para él, la noche anterior se permitió ser egoísta y pensar por vez primera en la enorme necesidad por Otabek, necesidad que venía reprimiendo años atrás.

 

Su cabeza no dejaba de evocar los rostros de las personas que estaba hiriendo en su camino: Jean, quién le había dado tanto sin pedir nada a cambio. Amor, comprensión, un hombro en el cual llorar y un lecho caliente con unos brazos abiertos dispuestos a recibirlo, no importando nada más.

 

Otabek, quién le había jurado amor en el pasado, cuando él no se sentía listo para corresponder, y quién a pesar de sus malas decisiones, a su parecer, aún conservaba ese amor por él.

 

Por último, pero no menos importante, a él mismo, quién se debatía entre abrir el corazón a una cósmica aventura de la mano de Beka, o quedarse al lado del amor incondicional de Jean, porque por más que quisiera negarlo, sentía tanto por él, que no veía un futuro dónde Jean no estuviera a su lado.

 

En su cabeza y corazón se libraba una batalla interminable de sentimientos encontrados, culpa, odio a sí mismo, rebeldía por parte de su corazón, pero sobre todo dolor, ese dolor que se colaba debajo de la piel y que calaba hondo, en los huesos, era cómo sus demonios queriendo hacer acto de presencia y reafirmar la autoridad que tenían sobre todo su ser.

 

Tomó su móvil marcando el número de Jean, se lo debía, al menos debía confesarse, contarle lo que había sucedido con Beka. Yuri estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a sus demonios junto con los que desataría en Jean, dejaría que el canadiense lo insultara o que hiciera lo que quisiese con él, partiendo de ahí decidiría que hacer después.

 

—Yuri, gatito... Dime por favor que estás bien, traté de llamarte anoche pero sólo respondía tu buzón. — la voz de Jean sonaba adormilada, preocupada pero con ese toque de ternura que era capaz de derretir las frías barreras del corazón del ruso, esa ternura que se fue colando en su interior y se aseguró un lugar indiscutible en el corazón del rubio.

 

—Hola Jean, llamaba porque quería que nos viéramos y hablar, es importante. ¿Crees que podamos vernos?— Yuri no pudo terminar la pregunta, cuándo Jean se le adelantó.

 

—Veámonos en mi departamento, llego en una hora, ¿Te parece?— El tono de JJ había cambiado, sólo Yuri podría notar algo así, no sabía si Jean presentía algo o simplemente eran delirios suyos, aunque su tono no era de molestia, podía notar un deje de seriedad en sus palabras.

 

Apresurándose  a responder, le confirmó que estaba de acuerdo y que lo vería dónde acordaron. Jean colgó primero y Yuri no pudo evitar quedarse quieto en su lugar, sumergido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, perdiendo por un instante el valor que lo había impulsado a terminar con Jean, ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Sería correcto terminar con él y confiar en las palabras dichas por Otabek la noche anterior? Sin demorarse más se levantó rápidamente para darse una ducha y despejar su mente, no podía llegar a su encuentro con Jean, con la esencia de la noche anterior, la esencia que dejó el Kazajo en él.

* * *

 

 

Cuándo el ruso llegó al departamento del canadiense, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, dando un suspiro largo, dejando escapar su nerviosismo y miedo, de éste último no estaba tan seguro de haberlo dejado ir, no temía por él, temía lastimar a Jean, aun no podía comprender qué lo llevó a dejarse dominar por sus impulsos y llegar a la cama de ese motel con Otabek, siquiera había cruzado el rostro de Jean por su mente la noche anterior, por ese motivo no podía imaginar la cantidad de dolor y decepción que estaba por provocarle a quién sólo le había brindado amor puro y desinteresado.

 

Tomó su copia de la llave del departamento y se adentró en éste, temeroso, intentando con todo su temple disimular el temblor en sus manos.  

 

Jean se encontraba de pie frente al ventanal del departamento, había visto a Yuri llegar y entrar al edificio, se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, lo que le tomó unos segundos antes de voltear y recibir al ruso como siempre solía hacerlo, con una sonrisa sincera y un brillo en sus ojos que le provocaban a Yuri una revolución en el pecho, ahí estaba la respuesta del por qué Yuri había caído rendido a sus pies sin darse cuenta, su mirada cristalina que le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber, esa mirada en la que se refugió tantas veces del dolor y la soledad que lo perseguían. Jean dejaba ver en sus ojos toda la pureza y el amor que sentía por Yuri; fue precisamente por ese motivo que el rubio no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, ¿Cómo le destrozas el corazón a alguien que te ha dado tanto? Yuri sentía que estaba mordiendo la mano que le dio de comer, se sentía contrariado entre la traición hacia Jean y sus crecientes ganas de abandonarlo para estar al lado de Beka.

 

El ruso dio un paso hacia el canadiense y acortó la distancia que los separaba, éste extendió sus brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo, aun no se explicaba el motivo por el cual Yuri parecía necesitarlo, pero sentía que no importaba qué, él debía estar siempre ahí para su amado, porque así lo sentía en su corazón.

 

Yuri se refugió en ellos sin decir palabra alguna, se sentía como en casa, la sensación de calidez que los brazos de Jean le otorgaban, no se la otorgaba nadie más, incluso Beka. Levantó su rostro y besó los labios del moreno, fue un beso tierno al principio, el suave toque de los labios de Jean lo estaba llevando al cielo, mientras la culpa en su cabeza trataba de arrastrarlo al infierno.

 

Las manos de Yuri se colaban por la nuca de Jean, buscando profundizar el beso y extenderlo lo más que pudiera, como si algo en su interior le dijera que sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de ser besado por él, un beso sin dolor por parte de Jean.

 

Ambos se apartaron al mismo tiempo, Jean invitó a Yuri a tomar asiento, mientras le ofrecía algo de tomar.

 

—No es necesario Jean, gracias, estoy bien. — contestó el ruso.

—Mejor, hablemos, ven, siéntate a mi lado. — dijo palmeando el sofá en el que se encontraba.

 

Jean se aproximó a paso lento, como queriendo postergar lo inevitable, algo en su pecho le decía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar seria el fin de lo que tenía con Yuri.

 

Sin embargo, alguien más también deseaba que no llegara el inminente final.

 

—Jean, ¿recuerdas cuándo fue que nos hicimos pareja?— La voz de Yuri sonaba tan lejana, lo que llevaba a Jean a rememorar las veces que se deshacía en cumplidos y cariños hacia el rubio.

 

_House full of roses,_

_A letter on the stairs._

_A tape full of messages,_

_For anyone who cares._

_Collage of broken words_

_and stories full of tears._

_Remembering your life_

_'Cause we wish that you were here…_

—Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los días que he pasado a tu lado Yuri, incluso los días en que no estábamos juntos pero que ya te conocía. — Jean se unió a los pensamientos de Yuri en ese viaje al pasado que para él era tan agradable rememorar.

 

**_Flashback…_ **

Yuri se dirigía a paso presuroso lejos de la multitud en una tarde soleada en San Petersburgo. En la lejanía unos ojos azules estaban puestos en él, con la firme intención de abordarlo.

Jean se encontraba en Rusia, por cuestiones personales, había escapado de casa sin avisar a nadie de los motivos que lo impulsaron a buscar al rubio; algo dentro de su corazón le motivaba a correr en busca de él, a su lado, y “ _El Rey_ ” nunca ignoraba sus corazonadas.

El canadiense alcanzó a Yuri en un instante, al llegar a su lado se percató de que éste había estado llorando, su corazón se aceleró desesperado por consolar al rubio, sea lo que fuese que lo tenía así, no podía dejarlo pasar, sentía la firme necesidad de consolarlo y acunarlo en sus brazos, para siempre de ser posible.

Después de muchos intentos, logró que Yuri le contara lo que ocurrió con él momentos antes. En esa tarde que pasó junto al ruso, puedo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que Yuri estaba enamorado de Otabek, que éste lo había lastimado indirectamente al haberle notificado por Mila de su boda, también pudo aclarar en su mente la interrogante del por qué había huido a Rusia en un impulso, la respuesta era que sin darse cuenta había desarrollado sentimientos por Yuri Plisetsky, no sabía cómo es que la mirada cristalina de Yuri lo había cautivado, su carácter explosivo lo invitaba a tomar el reto de quedarse  y ahora que se encontraba al lado suyo sin ser pateado y a voluntad del rubio, no iba a dejarlo escapar, Jean se había impuesto una nueva meta, conquistar el corazón de Yuri.

 

_Nothing is harder_

_Than to wake up all alone,_

_Realize it's not okay_

_It's the end of all you know,_

_Time keeps passing by_

_But it seems I'm frozen still._

_Scars are left behind_

_But some too deep to feel…_

 

 

Los recuerdos de Yuri lo llevaron en un viaje reconfortante, nunca imaginó que después de haber estado solo y con un vacío que parecía no tener fin, la llegada de Jean lo haya cambiado todo en un giro de 180 grados. Yuri no podía rememorar por más que quisiera, el momento exacto en el que dejó de sentirse solo en el mundo, lo único que su memoria le arrojaba al intentar recordar, era la sonrisa de Jean, esa sonrisa que aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, le había dado la calidez de un hogar, un lugar al cual pertenecer y mejor aún, ser querido como jamás lo había sido por nadie.

 

**_Fin Flash back._ **

 

—Jean, yo… lo siento tanto, te fallé y ahora no sé cómo verte a la cara.— Por fin Yuri se atrevió a decir lo que llevaba guardando en su interior, creía que JJ de algún modo lo sabía, sabía lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Otabek.

 

Lo cual para Jean fue como caer de un quinto piso e impactarse de lleno en el concreto, su mente quedó totalmente en blanco a excepción de la mirada esmeralda del hombre que tanto amaba.

 

_And some say this can't be real,_

_And I've lost my power to feel tonight._

_We're all just victims of a crime…_

 

 

Las palabras de Yuri se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Jean, casi podría jurar que su corazón había dejado de latir unos segundos, los cuales creyó interminables. “Esto no puede ser real” la frase se colaba de fondo en su mente, se sentía vacío, completamente. No dolía, Jean sabía que nada de lo que alguna vez haya llegado a sentir en el pasado con respecto al dolor, se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento.

 

 

_When all's gone and can't be regained,_

_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside,_

_We're all just victims of a crime…_

 

Yuri miraba insistentemente los ojos de Jean, lo que vio en ellos lo paralizó, no era odio, ni rencor, mucho menos coraje. Nunca se esperó ver la respuesta que recibió en ese momento. Jean le sonrió.  “¿Qué diablos sucede con Jean?”, ¿Acaso no escuchó lo que le acabo de confesar?

 

En un impulso, Jean lo abrazó, le dijo que lo amaba y logró su cometido: Yuri pudo sentir amor en sus palabras, amor y honestidad; Jean siempre fue honesto con él, en todo momento, pero al ruso le costaba mucho creer en el amor en general, había sido lastimado y no era culpa de Jean, por ese motivo se sentía como una mierda, incapaz de merecer el amor que el canadiense le estaba otorgando, quien después de haberle confesado su error, no lo había mandado a la mierda ni había desquitado su coraje con él. “Que idiota fui al pensar que Jean podría desquitar su coraje conmigo por lo que le hice”.

 

 

_Some days you'll find me,_

_In a place I like to go_

_Ask questions to myself_

_'Bout the things I'll never know,_

_What's left to find,_

_'Cause I need a little more,_

_I need a little time_

_Can we even up the score?_

—Yuri, si él te hace feliz, créeme que te dejaré ir, no te detengas a pensar en mí, yo siempre quise tu felicidad, porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad, no importa si es a mi lado o no. Pero tienes que decírmelo, solo así mi corazón será capaz de dejarte ir. — Jean acababa de mostrar el acto de nobleza y amor que Yuri jamás haya imaginado. No era cliché, por supuesto que no, los actos de Jean siempre habían parecido únicos para Yuri, pero éste, éste se estaba llevando el primer lugar. El ruso ya miraba a Jean en el cielo y a sí mismo en el infierno por ser capaz de lastimar el corazón de alguien como Jean.

 

_And some say this can't be real,_

_And I've lost my power to feel tonight._

_We're all just victims of a crime…_

_When all's gone and can't be regained._

_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside,_

_We're all just victims of a crime…_

 

 

Yuri no lo merecía, y nunca se iba a creer merecedor de un corazón tan puro como el de Jean. Por ese motivo quería aprovecharse por última vez de la buena voluntad del canadiense. Por lo que se apresuró a abordarlo y besarlo, demostrarle en esta ocasión lo que no le demostró nunca antes, le haría ver a Jean que él también lo amaba y que había sido un tonto al engañarlo de ese modo.  

 

—Déjame demostrarte que todo este tiempo junto a ti, ha valido la pena. Cada hora, minuto y cada maldito segundo a tu lado ha valido la pena Jean. — Yuri, quería demostrarle a Jean cuan agradecido estaba con él por haberlo salvado de su soledad, por haberle brindado un hogar y la calidez que lo había hecho madurar.

 

Jean sólo se dejaba hacer, se dejaba llevar por la agradable sensación de las caricias del rubio. En el pasado era él quien siempre comenzaba el ritual de caricias para llevar a Yuri al éxtasis, en esta ocasión quería dejarle a Yuri tomar el control de las cosas, se lo había ganado a pulso, Jean merecía sentirse amado completamente y sin reservas.

 

 

_And nothing lasts forever._

_For all good days it's true,_

_I'd rather tred it all._

_For somehow saving you._

_It must have been the season,_

_That've threw us out of line._

_Once I stood so tall_

_Now I'm searching for a sign…_

Yuri buscaba desesperadamente las caricias de Jean sobre su piel, sentía como iba encendiéndose con cada roce proveniente de las manos del canadiense, pero no le era suficiente, necesitaba más, lo necesitaba por completo. Lo llevó a la habitación jalando suavemente de sus manos entrelazadas para llegar al lecho que tantas veces había sido testigo del amor y la ardiente necesidad de ambos. En esta ocasión sería diferente, podía saborear la despedida en los labios de Jean, y le estaba doliendo, le estaba calando en lo más profundo de su alma.

 

 

_So don't need your salvation_

_With promises and kind._

_And all those speculations_

_Save it for another time,_

_'Cause we all need a reason_

_A reason just to stay._

_Some just can't be bothered_

_To stick around another day…_

—Jean, por favor no te contengas, tómame, dejemos el pasado atrás y demuéstrame de qué está hecho el amor que siempre me has profesado. — El ruso se sentía al borde de la excitación, pero necesitaba demandar la absoluta posesión de parte de Jean.

 

Entre jadeos entrecortados ambos iban despojándose de sus ropas, y junto con ellas el dolor de las palabras dichas momentos atrás. Jean estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Yuri, que no había acabado aun, que su corazón le seguía perteneciendo a él. Por otro lado Yuri quería demostrarle a Jean que lo tenía, que siempre lo iba a tener de algún modo. Se aseguraría de no dejar espacio vacío en el corazón del canadiense, esa era su oportunidad de redimirse y no la iba a desaprovechar.

 

—Te amo, Jean. Grábatelo, en el alma de ser posible, nunca olvides que es gracias a ti que pude conocer la felicidad.— Yuri dejo escapar esas palabras a sabiendas del dolor que le provocarían a Jean, pero ya nada importaba, porque sería la última vez, también lo dejaría ir.

 

_And some say this can't be real,_

_And I've lost my power to feel tonight._

_We're all just victims of a crime…_

Las manos de Yuri se aferraban a la espalda de Jean, no quería soltarlo, creía que si lo hacía Jean se arrepentiría. Mientras Jean se dedicaba a besar y succionar uno de los pezones rosados del ruso que tanto lo enloquecían.

 

Las piernas de Yuri enroscadas en las caderas de Jean, le dejaban en claro la desmesurada necesidad del rubio bajo de él, esta vez se convertiría en un ser egoísta y lo haría suplicar por enterrarse en su interior.

 

—Jean por favor… deja los juegos y ¡entra ya por favor!… te lo suplico…- La necesidad de Yuri era evidente, y era música para los oídos de Jean.

 

Estaba a punto de cumplir las suplicas de Yuri, cuando éste último dejó escapar en un suspiro necesitado, su nombre, acompañado de un “te amo”. Jean no necesitó más. Sus embestidas fueron aumentando de ritmo, mientras Yuri jalaba de su cabello para acercarlo a su boca y devorarla. De a poco tuvo que interrumpir el húmedo beso que los tenía sumergidos en la anticipación del éxtasis, pues la falta de aire se estaba haciendo presente. El rostro del ruso se teñía de un color escarlata, al igual que el de Jean.

 

Jean juntó su frente con la de Yuri, mientras azul contra esmeralda se conectaban en un tácito y mudo acuerdo…

 

Ambos terminaron sumergidos en su pequeño mundo, ése en el que conocieron el amor sin reservas el uno por el otro.

 

La noche había caído y aquellos amantes no deseaban que el momento terminara, pero también ambos sabían que era doloroso seguir postergándolo.

 

_When all is gone and can't be regained_

_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside (oh)_

_We've all been victims of a crime,_

_Victims of a crime._

_Living with this crime…_

 

—Yuri…— Jean se atrevió a romper el silencio, confiado en las palabras que estaba por soltarle a Yuri.

 

— ¿Si?— Yuri respondió quedito, temeroso de lo que vendría a continuación.

 

—Prométeme que si no encuentras tu felicidad al lado de Otabek, volverás a mi lado. No quiero dejarte ir, aunque sé que es lo que debo hacer, pero sólo podre lograrlo si me prometes que sí me extrañas y me necesitas, volverás. Siempre estaré para ti, cómo antes, cómo siempre. — Yuri no comprendía hasta dónde podía llegar la estupidez de Jean, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, Jean lo amaba y era correspondido.

 

—Te lo prometo…

 

_I'm missing you_

_I'm missing you_

_I'm missing you_

_I'm missing you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancion de Hoy: Victims -Avenged Sevenfold


	4. Verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si encuentras a una persona así, alguien a quien puedas abrazar y con la que puedas cerrar los ojos a todo lo demás, puedes considerarte muy afortunado. Aunque sólo dure un minuto, o un día." 
> 
> Kvothe. "El Nombre del Viento".

 

Dicen que una vez que conoces el amor, tu vida no vuelve a ser la misma. ¿Qué le sucede a tu mente y cuerpo después de haber encontrado a la persona correcta? A la que podría ser la persona destinada quizás, son cosas que la experiencia va aclarando con el paso de los años.

Años que Otabek ya no quería dejar pasar, mucho menos Yuri, o al menos ese era el plan inicial.

* * *

 

Después de esa fría noche en una habitación de motel en Canadá, las cosas en la vida de ambos amantes no volvieron a ser como antes, ya se tenían, ya habían consumido su amor y a pesar de que ambos sentían culpa después de ello, no se darían por vencidos, se anhelaban, sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos estar juntos nuevamente, con la ferviente necesidad del otro.

Otabek viajaba a Rusia acompañado de Mila, en su mente solo había alguien llenando cada rincón de la misma: Yuri Plisetsky. Desde que despertó solo en la habitación en la que al fin habían consumado su amor, su mente no paraba de tratar de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas que era Yura, no tenía una maldita idea de lo que Mila se encontraba hablando, solamente asentía y sonreía cuando creía que lo ameritaba, la situación se estaba tornando bastante molesta para el kazajo, no encontraba una respuesta concreta al por qué Yuri había decidido abandonarlo mientras dormía. ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido? No. No, ése no era el caso. Empezaba a convertirse en un dolor de cabeza, lo peor del caso es qué cuando hicieron conexión en el aeropuerto de Varsovia intentó llamarlo, pero simplemente su teléfono celular lo enviaba directo al buzón.

 En la lejanía, una pelirroja se daba cuenta, sin que él lo notara, de su angustia, de su malestar, de lo desesperado que lo tenía la necesidad de saber del paradero de cierta persona, quien lamentablemente no era ella, no era Mila quién ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, ni en ningún otro. Ella lo sabía, sabía que antes de dormir lo último en que pensaba el kazajo era en ese ruso de ojos esmeralda, Mila se daba cuenta, por supuesto que lo hacía, no era tonta, siempre lo supo, la persona que hacía latir fuertemente el corazón de su esposo, no era ella sino él, era Yuri, siempre lo fue y lo seguía siendo.

Mila cargaba un gran pesar en su corazón, producto de las consecuencias de sus actos apresurados.

* * *

 

 

_Moscú, meses después..._

 

Yuri se encontraba en casa de su abuelo Nikolai, con la persistente idea de pasar unas vacaciones en Hasetsu rondando su cabeza. Nikolai le pedía que se concentrara en la siguiente temporada, pero Yuri tenía otros planes, no deseaba verse envuelto en lo que implicaba las competencias, no quería preparar un programa sintiéndose una basura después de lo sucedido con Jean y Otabek, tampoco deseaba que Lilia se hiciera cargo, no llevaría su marca personal y eso lo tenía inquieto, por lo que decidió no participar en esta temporada, lo cual le hizo saber a un muy molesto y preocupado Yakov.

 

— Abuelo deberías acompañarme a Hasetsu, sólo serán unos días, seguro que te agradarán las personas de allá, incluso estará Viktor, te ayudará el ver un rostro conocido. — Yuri seguía insistiendo a su abuelo hasta el cansancio, no se daría por vencido, quería, no, necesitaba estar allá y poder hablar con Yuuri de toda la revolución que era su cabeza y corazón.

 

—Está bien Yuratchka, si tanto te interesa, iré. Pero debes prometerme que quitarás ese mal humor tuyo y te divertirás.— Nikolai se preocupó desde el día que Yuri se presentó en su casa sin avisar y con un semblante en su rostro que no había visto desde que perdió en el aguas termales sobre hielo en Hasetsu. El mayor estaba decidido a ayudar y apoyar a su nieto en lo que sea que necesitase, sólo lo tenía a él y no era ciego, era claro que se había percatado de que algo sucedió entre él y Jean, y que para colmo también se había separado de su único amigo, el kazajo que lo tenía en la luna.

 

* * *

 

Mila se encontraba sopesando la idea de confesarle a Otabek lo que venía guardando desde hace tiempo, no quería herir sus sentimientos ni que el kazajo se alejara de ella, lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero lo que Ota no sabía, era que Mila no se había acercado a él por motivos románticos; la pelirroja no sabía cómo saldría de ésta situación bien parada, y sin ser vista como la villana salida de un manga shoujo.

 

Principalmente necesitaba confesarse con alguien y a partir de la opinión de la otra persona decidiría que hacer, por lo que no dudó en acercarse al único que creía que no la juzgaría, tal vez no se pondría de su lado, pero no iba a juzgarla, y así ella podría buscar la manera de redimirse con Otabek, y no dejar pasar más tiempo. No ataría a Otabek a una vida de infelicidad, ni iba a permitirse perder más su tiempo, le quedaba claro que el kazajo no era feliz a su lado, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que bajar la guardia y aceptar a pesar del dolor, que el chico no sería completamente feliz a su lado, en un matrimonio sin sentido, porque para ser honesta, ya la estaba cansando en demasía, la nula actividad marital que había entre ambos, en si sólo eran marido y mujer, habiéndolo consumado en la única ocasión de su penosa luna de miel.

 

—Hola, Georgi, ¿Cómo has estado?, si, cielo quería invitarte un café, ¿estas libre esta tarde?—Una vez que Georgi aceptó la invitación al café, Mila supo que no había vuelta atrás, estaba completamente decidida a por fin confesarse, primero con Georgi y después con su esposo.

 

 Por otro lado Otabek se preparaba mentalmente para confesarle la verdad a Mila, no quería hacerla sufrir, pero por mucho que lo pensara, no había una forma delicada de decirle que había dormido con el que creía su mejor amigo.

 

Otabek pensaba que sería una reverenda estupidez no decirle a Mila lo acontecido y sólo pedirle el divorcio, por eso se encontraba en su departamento, esperándola para poder decirle al fin lo que sucedía y una vez dicho todo, comenzaría los trámites de divorcio. El kazajo tenía en cuenta que las cosas no acabarían bien una vez que le confesara la verdad, pero no había otro método de terminar, era contándole la verdad si o si, aunque eso implicara romperle el corazón a su todavía esposa.

 

Mila llegó a su departamento, sintiéndose más segura de confesarle a su esposo ese secreto que venía guardando y que ya comenzaba a pesar en su corazón; lo que la tenía preocupada fue el mensaje del moreno, dónde le decía que necesitaba hablar con ella y que la esperaba en su departamento. Por lo que una vez que llegó, inhaló profundamente disponiéndose a abrir la puerta y encarar de una vez por todas su destino.

 

—Mila, al fin llegas. ¿Qué tal el café con Georgi?— Otabek no quería dejarle caer de lleno la verdad sin tantear antes el terreno, sentía que en cualquier momento Mila se pondría a llorar y él desistiría de su decisión, pero en esta ocasión era el recuerdo de Yuri diciéndole "Beka... Siempre he sido tuyo, sólo tuyo" aquella noche en Canadá, lo que lo mantenía firme y sin retroceder un paso.

 

—Ota, tenemos que hablar... hay algo importante que necesito decirte.— Mila fue quien tomó la iniciativa, sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba por parte del moreno. Pero esta vez estaba decidida y su actuar era noble. Algo en su interior le decía que no importaba el resultado de aquella conversación, ella había tomado la decisión correcta e iba a redimirse.

 

Ambos tomaron asiento en la pequeña salita que componía su departamento, uno frente al otro. No había sonrisas ni muestras de cariño, sólo eran ellos dos, ambos inmersos en sus pensamientos antes de dar el primer paso a lo que sería su nueva libertad.

 

—Pero, empieza tú Ota, dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme, así que te escucho. — Mila tuvo un pequeño presentimiento que le decía que debía dejar a Otabek hablar primero, pero nada de lo que él dijera iba a hacerla desistir.

 

—Bien, Mila... ¿Cómo empezar?, lo primero que quiero decirte, más bien pedirte, mil disculpas. Dormí con Yuri aquella noche en Canadá, sé que recuerdas la noche que no llegué al hotel. Fue un poco extraño, pero un buen gesto de tu parte no pedirme explicaciones, aun así, te lo debo Mila, tu sólo has estado para mí y yo te he fallado, como amigo, como esposo y no te mereces a alguien como yo a tu lado.— Mila soltó un jadeo de asombro, pero lo dejó continuar, era la primera vez que Otabek dejaba fluir sin reservas sus sentimientos y era una fase que incluso ella que era su esposa, desconocía.

 

—Sé que conoces mis sentimientos por Yuri y que estos no han menguado, me duele decírtelo Mila, pero así es, no quiero continuar haciéndote daño, por lo que estoy dispuesto a darte lo que me pidas. Sólo te pido una sola cosa a cambio...

 

—El divorcio. — la pelirroja lo interrumpió, tenía la mirada enfocada en una esquina del pequeño salón, no se sentía destrozada, en cambio sentía un gran alivio de que ambos quisieran lo mismo, aunque fuese por diferentes motivos.

 

—Lo sé Ota, sé que siempre has amado a Yuri, sé que tus sentimientos por mí no son falsos, también sé que no soy yo quien va a hacerte feliz y te perdono, es más, no tendrías por qué pedirme perdón, no sin antes que me escuches. — era el turno de Mila de confesarse y ya no tenía miedo, en cambio sentía un gran cariño por ese tonto chiquillo que se veía temeroso de ella.

 

—Ota, ¿recuerdas cuando me acerqué a ti?, no, me estoy yendo muy lejos, mejor déjame contarte una historia antes. — Otabek no podía creer lo que veía, ni mucho menos lo que salía de los labios de su aún esposa, ella no estaba histérica y eso lo atemorizaba aún más.

 

—Voy a contarte algo importante Otabek y por favor no me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado. — sólo eso le pedía a cambio y él estaba dispuesto a darle lo que pedía.

 

—Tiempo atrás, cuando Yuri había ganado su medalla de oro en su presentación senior, me di cuenta... no, yo creo que incluso mucho antes que eso. Bien, a lo que quiero llegar, es que siempre tuve envidia de él, lo que él poseía que yo no. No me malinterpretes, siempre lo he querido, lo vi como un hermano pequeño, pero cuando las revistas de moda y los grandes diseñadores lo querían a él para que modelara sus prendas exclusivas, inclusive las marcas de ropa para mujer lo querían, me sentí desplazada. Yo era la mujer más hermosa del equipo ruso, me buscaban para entrevistas, para ser la portada de alguna revista de modas, pero todo eso se terminó cuando Yuri apareció; en una ocasión, no, más bien en varias ocasiones los chicos terminaban conmigo porque tenían sus ojos puestos en Yuri, a sabiendas de que él los mandaría al carajo, los tenía a todos a sus pies, incluso a ti.— Mila sentía un apretón a su corazón cuando externó todo aquello, su ego se vio lastimado, pero al fin se daba cuenta que no era su ego lo que importaba, la pelirroja trataba de enmendar el daño que había hecho a causa de su maldito ego herido.

 

—Ota, por eso yo... y- yo voy a darte el divorcio, porque sé que de ningún modo, por mucho que nos esforcemos, seremos felices los dos, tú no eres para mí ni yo para ti. Además sé que tu corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Yuri Plisetsky.— Mila estaba dándose por vencida una vez más, pero sabía que en esta ocasión no era una competencia, sabía que nunca había tenido oportunidad alguna de ganarse el corazón del kazajo. Sólo tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que Otabek pudiera conseguir a tiempo quedarse con Yuri, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

—No te culpo, sabes, es muy difícil destacar estando al lado de Yuri, pero aun así... lo amo, sabes, no tiene caso negarlo, no quiero cortar sus alas, pero una parte de mí me pide retenerlo a mi lado. No he sabido nada de él en meses, pero debo prepararme Mila, y ya una vez que pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa, necesito darme prisa y demostrarle que no bromeo, que lo quiero conmigo y de una vez por todas quitárselo a Jean. — Otabek ya no dudaba, ya no temía lastimar a alguien más en el proceso de quedarse al lado de Yuri, sabía que el rubio lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo ir así de fácil, nunca más.

 

* * *

 

 

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde aquella vez en Canadá, aquella vez en la que ambos amantes habían dejado caer sus barreras y se habían entregado al fuego de la pasión que llevaban conteniendo años atrás. Otabek tenía claro lo que quería, Yuri también, pero este último no iba a pedirle nada de frente al kazajo, en su interior se decía que lo dejaría hacer lo que creyera conveniente, al final él había hecho lo propio con Jean, independientemente de si Otabek decidía dejar a Mila o no. Por ese motivo había decidido confesarle a Yuuri lo que había hecho y buscaría respuestas en Hasetsu. No cabía duda que si buscaba una respuesta clara, era ahí donde debía ir a encontrarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, se que me he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, y si alguien sigue esta historia, quiero agradecerle y disculparme por la espera...


	5. Until the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido una disculpa por la tardanza a quienes siguen esta obra... no tengo excusa ni pretexto, pero agradezco enormemente si es su decision continuarla hasta el final :)

_“Don´t change the way you think of me, we´re from the same story. Life moves on, can´t stay the same.” Until the end (Avenged Sevenfold)._

 

 

 

**Hasetsu…**

 

Yuri se encontraba disfrutando de los grandes beneficios y placeres que le proporcionaba el onsen de la familia Katsuki, aún se reprendía por haber actuado impulsivamente al tomar sus maletas junto a su abuelo y volar hacia Japón. Yuri tenía la certeza de que “ _El Katsudon”_ lo ayudaría a encontrar el camino por el que debería encaminarse; aún estaba reciente el dolor de la separación de Jean, también estaba presente, aunque en menor cantidad, el dolor y la incertidumbre que le provocaba el no tener comunicación con Otabek y haber huido de él en cuanto despertó aquella noche en el hotel de Canadá. A resumidas cuentas su cabeza era un caos.

 

* * *

 

 En la cocina de los Katsuki ya se podía apreciar el aroma que desprendía el delicioso Katsudon que tanto amaba comer, pero que nunca aceptaría en voz alta, su estómago rugía en hambre, debido al ajetreo que había provocado el recibimiento que le proporcionaron a él y a su abuelo por parte de Viktor junto con Yuuri y toda la familia de éste último incluida, había olvidado alimentarse correctamente.

 

—Yurio, me alegra tanto que me hayas llamado para venir a pasar unos días con nosotros, aunque a ciencia cierta me desconcertó mucho, no es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que… tú sabes, es raro.— Katsuki se tropezaba con las palabras que le dirigía al rubio, honestamente se sentía halagado y encantado de tener a Yuri y Nikolai en Yutopia, pero sabía que esa no era la intención principal del tigre de Rusia; detrás de esa imagen inocente y tímida, el nipón era un observador de primera clase, añadiéndole que conocía ya casi a la perfección la personalidad del ruso, como para intuir a ojos cerrados, que algo no andaba bien con él y eso lo mantenía despierto en las noches, desde que este lo llamó para informarle que iría de visita con su abuelo, pues no quería verlo sufrir al ser víctima de la ola de emociones que se desataban en su interior. Él lo ayudaría en lo que le fuera posible, había desarrollado un amor paternal por el rubio, que estaba dispuesto incluso a matar por él sin dudarlo, si fuese necesario.

—No me mires así, cerdo, sabes que necesitaba descansar, pero principalmente, sé que conoces mis verdaderos motivos, no me hagas hablar ahora, dame un respiro y ya sabrás a lo que vine.— El ruso no podía evitar que sus verdaderas intenciones salieran a flote, pues casi siempre en presencia del nipón, dejaba caer sus barreras para poder permitirle, casi de manera consciente, entrar en su cabeza, y sólo por un momento, caer rendido ante los mimos que el nipón pudiera ofrecerle, ese sentimiento de seguridad que sentía al instante en que Yuri deslizaba juguetonamente sus dedos por sus cabellos rubios; un sentimiento que ocultaba bastante bien con la actitud ofuscada que solía mostrar la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

 

Al caer la noche, los mayores se fueron a dormir, los Katsuki le mostraron a Nikolai cuál sería su habitación, este último estaba apenado porque le habían dado una habitación para él solo, alegando que bien podría dormir junto con su pequeño Yuratchka, pero Toshiya insistió y el mayor de los Plisetsky no pudo replicar, ya que la habitación que le habían preparado, se encontraba justo al lado de la de su pequeño nieto.

 Una vez que todos se fueron a dormir, Viktor trataba de convencer a su amado de ir a la cama a “hacer cosas de adultos”, mientras se encontraban cerca del pequeño Yuri, a modo de chiste privado. Viktor a sabiendas de que su pequeño compatriota, ya no era pequeño, al ruso mayor le gustaba considerarlo de ese modo, pues no había forma de que no desarrollara ese instinto de protección para con el rubio, por mucho que este último se negara.

 

—Vitya, no puedo, tengo que dejar todo en orden en las mesas, tanto como en el recibidor para mañana, ha sido un día de mucho movimiento y necesito ayudar a mis padres, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? En un momento estaré contigo. — Yuuri trataba de deshacerse del abrazo de su ahora esposo, todo con la intención de quedarse un momento a solas y darle oportunidad a Yuri de hablar con él de lo que le estaba preocupando, moría de ganas de saber el verdadero motivo del rubio de haber corrido a su refugio buscando ayuda.

 

La noche era pacífica y fresca, un cielo despejado casi al cien por ciento. Yuuri se encontraba afuera del onsen con su celular en la mano, en una de las terrazas que conformaban la pequeña propiedad de los Katsuki. Mientras esperaba que Yuri saliera a hablar con él, se reclinó en uno de los árboles de sakura que se encontraban en el patio; Yuuri amaba tanto estar con Viktor, pero amaba también pasar tiempo en casa con su familia, ahora Rusia era su nuevo hogar, lo que le provocaba una gran felicidad, pero también una gran nostalgia y añoranza de su antiguo hogar.

—¿Qué pasa con ese suspiro, cerdo?— Plisetsky se acercaba sigilosamente a Yuuri, no queriendo interrumpir el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, viéndolo tan concentrado, sabía que Katsuki se sentía igual que él, pero a diferencia del rubio, Yuuri tenía claro desde hace tiempo, dónde era su lugar al cual pertenecer.

—¡Ah! Yurio, no te oí llegar. ¿No te desperté, cierto?— Yuuri se sorprendió un poco de como se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos, que no había notado cuando el rubio se le acercó.

—¡Nah!, no te preocupes, hace meses que no puedo dormir bien, me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño.— Yuri ya había dejado caer sus barreras demasiadas veces ese día, pero había decidido qué si era Katsuki, entonces no importaba, sus sentimientos estaban a salvo con él.

—Bien, y entonces… ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te está comiendo la cabeza desde hace meses? O debería señalar que no es la cabeza, sino el corazón…

—Sé que no has venido sólo por las aguas termales y el katsudon. Así que aquí estoy, soy todo oídos.

_“Vaya que el cerdo podía ser directo sin titubear, si se lo proponía”_ Se decía Yuri internamente, mientras se dirigía a una de las bancas situadas en la terraza, siendo seguido por el nipón.

 

 

Una vez sentados uno a lado del otro, Yuri no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y estrujar su cara y cabello entre sus manos, muestra clara de la frustración que se estaba desbordando dentro de él.

—Cerdo, la cagué en serio… la cagué en todo, ahora no sé cómo resolverlo y salir bien parado de esto. Por eso estoy aquí, no dejes que tu ego crezca por lo que diré, pero… Sólo tú puedes saber cómo me siento y sé que sólo tú puedes ayudarme. — Esto último lo soltó en apenas un susurro audible. Su rostro se encontraba en llamas, agradecía mucho la oscuridad, para que Katsuki no se diera cuenta de que aún le costaba trabajo admitir que confiaba ciegamente en él.

—Ok, primero que nada, ¿Dime de quién, en específico, estamos hablando? — Yuuri estaba yendo más allá, ahora que Plisetsky había bajado la guardia, estaba casi seguro de que no era quién, sino _quiénes_ , pero quería saber hasta dónde podía molestar a Yuri sin que éste se le fuera encima a los golpes. Si, era un masoquista.

—Es claro que hablo de Jean… y Otabek…— Yuri al fin lo había dejado fluir, después de un momento que se tomó para acomodar las palabras que tenía para darle una respuesta a Yuuri; Un momento que al nipón le había parecido una eternidad.

—Bien, te escucho, dime ¿qué sucede con esos dos? — el moreno ya estaba tomando la postura que ameritaba la situación.

—Para empezar, terminé con Jean, después de haber pasado la noche con Beka… Yyyy… después de haberme acostado con Jean, por supuesto… — algo maligno y siniestro había hecho “clic” dentro de la cabeza del rubio, justo en el instante después de haber soltado la verdad en voz alta. Por un lado, no quería que Yuuri pensara que era un ser despreciable, podría no importarle al rubio la opinión de las demás personas, pero tratándose del nipón, ahí sí que su ego y tenacidad temblaban. Por otra parte, se despreciaba a sí mismo por las cosas que había hecho, era un imbécil que tenía a dos hombres a sus pies, o al menos a Jean; Jean todo amor incondicional y lindas sonrisas dirigidas exclusivamente a él. Pero en el fondo sabia a donde pertenecía la mayor parte de su corazón, ésta estaba determinantemente destinada a amar a ese kazajo tonto que había huido de él, corriendo a los brazos de Mila a la primera oportunidad.

— Yurio… por un lado sé que Otabek te ama, me lo ha dicho, extrañamente una vez que se casó con Mila y se mudó a Rusia, de vez en cuando nos juntábamos ambas parejas y platicábamos sobre nuestra vida con dos rusos dominantes, pero no había noche que no saliera tu nombre a relucir inminentemente a la conversación. Debo disculparme por no decirte esto antes, pero al verte tan feliz al lado de Jean, no me atreví a abrir la herida, odio verte sufrir.— Katsuki también había decidido hablar honestamente y sin dejar nada oculto para el rubio, era un momento de confesiones y estaba completamente seguro que el rubio no se lo reprocharía. —Por otro lado, sé que Jean debe estar sufriendo, pero tanto él como yo, solo tenemos un objetivo, y ese es que tú seas feliz a cualquier costo, así que si Jean se alejó sin replicar en cuanto terminaste con él y después de haberle dado tus motivos, sólo significa una cosa, y es que te ama y que también busca tu felicidad a costa de la suya.— El nipón hablaba en susurros, pero con una voz firme que le daba a Yuri la certeza de que no debía detenerlo, nunca lo había visto así, de ese modo tan determinante fuera del hielo, pero sin dejar de ser él mismo.

—Yuuri, sé que debes estar pensando que no fue mi culpa y que debería actuar inmediatamente, pero sólo a ti puedo decirte los motivos por los cuales me alejé de Otabek en Canadá y por qué no he tenido comunicación con él desde entonces.— Yuri se tomó un momento para pensar con claridad lo que iba a decir, pues era una clara muestra de debilidad, y no quería que nadie lo consolara, era sólo qué, en presencia del moreno, podía darse el lujo de mostrarse herido. —Beka huyó a los brazos de Mila, y yo me sentí tan herido, había una brecha en mi corazón, brecha que él había trazado. Nunca me contó que salía con Mila, y en ese tiempo yo me había propuesto confesar mis sentimientos hacía él, sentimientos que no sabía que existían y que con él paso del tiempo había ido desarrollando a una velocidad que daba miedo. Pero el darme cuenta de que no sólo salía con Mila, sino que iban a casarse, fue un gran golpe bajo que no pude soportar, simplemente no puedo explicar con palabras lo que sentí cuando Mila me entregó ese maldito sobre y se disculpaba a su vez con una mirada de lástima… ¡de lástima, cerdo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mí?, sí, claro que lo sabes, fue la humillación más grande que he sufrido, después de haber perdido contra ti en el “Aguas Termales Sobre Hielo”. – Lo había dicho, Yuri al fin había dejado salir lo que estaba consumiéndolo, se estaba permitiendo ser transparente y eso era un fenómeno que raras veces se veía.

 

Katsuki se acercó al rubio, rodeándolo con sus brazos, él mejor que nadie conocía el dolor de estar amando a alguien y no atreverte a reclamarlo para ti mismo, lo había vivido con Viktor, cuando creía que una persona cómo él no estaba a la altura del pentacampeón, cuando éste último hacia todo porque cayera en sus encantos y por fin amarlo cómo él se merecía.

 

—Llora, llora lo que tengas que llorar, no voy a pedirte que no lo hagas, no sería justo de mi parte si te pido que no llores, sólo así limpiaras tu cuerpo, pero sobre todo tu alma de lo que vienes cargando desde hace años y que sólo te hace daño.— Katsuki acunaba el rostro del rubio contra su pecho, sentía como las lágrimas del chico entre sus brazos, mojaban su camisa, sentía que abrazándolo con esa fuerza, de algún modo absorbería el dolor que el rubio estaba dejando salir, ya se encargaría de que ese dolor no regresara nunca más, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

—Cerdo, sólo quiero ser feliz y amarlo, amarlo como me lo propuse hace años ¿es mucho pedir? — el rubio se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, dejando a su paso la piel rojiza.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces?, sé feliz con él, búscalo. — El nipón sabía que Otabek estaba buscando al ruso, también sabía que estaba en trámites de divorcio con Mila y que ésta había aceptado sin reproches la petición del kazajo. Otabek había llamado a Yuuri para saber del paradero del rubio, pero Yuuri le había mentido diciéndole que tampoco había tenido comunicación con él, a sabiendas de que estaba a la espera de la llegada de los Plisetsky a Japón.

—No puedo, no ahora. Si me fui sin decir ni una palabra ese día, fue porque quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Beka, en pocas palabras quiero ver si aún me ama y como va a ingeniárselas para que estemos juntos, no quiero presionarlo para que deje a Mila, sería muy cobarde de mi parte, por eso me alejé sin decir una sola palabra, yo hice lo propio con Jean, sin notificar a Beka de mis movimientos, sólo espero que él haga lo propio, si en verdad me ama, en estos momentos no lo sé, no tengo la certeza.— y ahí estaba la verdad de todo el asunto.

 

 

Después de lo que había dicho el rubio, el nipón estaba seguro completamente de lo que debía hacer, por lo que después de unos minutos que se tomaron en entrar a la casa, para que el rubio pudiera recomponerse y no entrar a su habitación hecho un desastre, envió un mensaje con urgencia antes de ir a la cama.

 

_“Está conmigo en Japón, es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies. No vengas a herir su corazón o yo mismo me encargaré de matarte”_ Yuuri K.

 

Rusia…

—Entonces Japón. No te decepcionaré, y una vez que te encuentre no te dejaré ir, nunca más…

 

Canción de hoy: Until the End (Avenged Sevenfold).


	6. Warmness on the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dieron una oportunidad con esta historia. 
> 
> Me da muchísima pena informar que este es el capitulo final de este Fanfic que con mucho cariño escribí. De igual manera estaré eternamente agradecida si desean acompañarme en mi camino por el fandom como ficker.

 

_Rusia._

 

Otabek había dejado de lado su teléfono móvil, para restregar ambas manos en su rostro, se encontraba en el ojo del huracán de emociones que era su corazón, su mente y su ser, todo eso desbordaba el sólo hecho de saber dónde se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky, su Yura como él solía llamarlo en la intimidad de sus pensamientos cuando él no se encontraba cerca, de otro modo podría decírselo a la cara, sólo para ver como el rubio bajaba el rostro con las mejillas y orejas sonrojadas, podría ser un adulto hecho y derecho ahora, pero al escuchar ese sobrenombre dado específicamente a él, lo hacía volver a sentirse un niño, descubriendo por vez primera el más puro amor.

Para Otabek no fue difícil comprender por qué en el pasado Yuri se había refugiado en los brazos de Jean, lo conocía muy bien de tiempo atrás, como para decir que era un buen tipo con un enorme corazón, y sobre todo una enorme persistencia, lo que no era malo, pero a su vez presentía que eso le había sumado bastantes puntos con el ruso; por otro lado, sabía que Yuri odiaba de un principio a Jean, pero debió haber existido algo en el canadiense que le hizo voltear a verlo y abrirle su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo. El kazajo tenía muy en cuenta que no sería fácil poder sacar a Jean del corazón de Yuri, pero eso también le decía que no lo lograría aunque quisiera, de hecho esa no era la intención de Otabek, jamás lo haría y aunque en un principio en aquel hotel de Canadá, ese era su propósito, con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Jean tenia bien ganado ese lugar en el corazón de Yuri, sin la necesidad de haber jugado sucio, por lo que después de asimilarlo en los solitarios meses del silencio de Yura, se convenció de que podría vivir con ello, con el pasado, el presente y Dios quisiera el futuro del ruso junto a él.

Después de haber hablado con Mila por casi media hora, la chica lo había animado incluso a que se fuera en ese preciso momento a Japón, muy a pesar de su roto corazón, Mila aún conservaba bondad en el, y quería por todos los cielos que al fin esos dos pudieran estar juntos, Mila era consciente de que no sería fácil, pero mientras fuera más pronto que tarde, sería lo mejor. Por lo que una vez arregladas sus maletas, con el corazón en la mano, Otabek se dirigía al aeropuerto en busca de la felicidad que tanto anhelaba al lado de Yuri Plisetsky. No tenía un plan, sólo el corazón entero para entregarlo sin reservas a su dueño original, al dueño de esos ojos verdes que tanto lo enloquecían por la noche en sus sueños.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hasetsu._

 

—Cerdo, me voy. Iré al _Ice Castle_ a visitar a Yuko y a las molestas chiquillas… Cuida de mi abuelo por mí.

Yuri había pasado la mañana con su abuelo en el almuerzo junto a la familia Katsuki y Viktor. Ahora deseaba tener un momento tranquilo y poder tener la oportunidad de practicar, no quería admitir en voz alta que extrañaba las competencias, pero así era, las extrañaba y mucho, pero su estado de ánimo actual no lo dejaba pensar en una buena rutina para la siguiente temporada a la que regresaría finalmente, no quería seguir entre las sombras, quería reunir sus pedazos junto con su dignidad para resurgir de entre las cenizas y volver a ser el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia.

 

Después de meditar la plática que tuvo con Katsuki, varias noches atrás, había decidido dejar que las cosas fluyeran en el ritmo que debían ir, no buscaría a Beka por mucho que lo deseara, tampoco iría por los rincones lamentándose el haberlo abandonado en Canadá, rara vez se arrepentía de sus acciones, y esta vez no era la excepción, ese no había sido el modo adecuado de dejarle saber que le amaba y que esperaría por él. Pero, ¿Qué podía haber hecho? Otabek estaba casado con Mila y él no podía pedirle simplemente que la abandonara para irse juntos a comenzar de cero; si bien no era lo correcto y lo sabía, no iba a lamentarse toda la vida por unos cuantos errores que había cometido, él era mucho más que eso, y no permitiría que precisamente eso lo hiciera pedazos, por eso desde esa mañana empezaría su vida desde cero y si en el camino el kazajo decidía unírsele o simplemente desaparecer, él lo aceptaría con toda la dignidad posible.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Mamá, Yurio vino de visita! — gritaba una de las trillizas mientras el ruso entraba por las puertas del _Ice Castle._

—Deja de gritar, que seguro te escucharon hasta la estación de trenes. ¡Hola Yurio, que alegría tenerte por aquí! — Yuko recibía a Yuri con una sonrisa que estaba reservada exclusivamente para el ruso. Verla sonreír de ese modo, le daba una calidez inmensa en el corazón, otra de las cosas que tampoco admitiría en voz alta, corría el riesgo de verse salpicado con el derrame nasal de la chica.

— Si, emmm hola, ¿Cómo has estado? me preguntaba si…— Yuri se tropezaba con las palabras.

— Seguro, cerraré las puertas al público por ti, si así lo deseas. — Yuko se le adelantó al ruso. Yuri aún seguía sorprendiendo de que ella lo conociera tan bien, con ella ya contaba con cuatro personas que lo conocían tanto como para ser capaces de adivinar sus pensamientos, incluso antes de ponerlos en palabras.

 

Yuri Plisetsky accedía a la pista por la entrada lateral, con su equipo en su lugar, sus cuchillas afiladas al igual que la mirada que se desplazaba por la superficie de la pista, auriculares en su lugar y con un toque al botón de reproducción, comenzó la danza. Se desplazaba con gracia y ligereza sobre el hielo, la vista y sus pensamientos muy lejos de su posición actual, dejándose llevar por las notas que salían por los auriculares, recordando de dónde había conocido esa canción y a esa banda en específico. Era por “él” todo se remontaba a él, por más que quisiera no podía sacarlo de su piel, de su mente, de cada poro que componía su hermosa piel. Lo sentía en cada roce de su mano con su cuerpo, sentía el calor abrasador del toque de Beka. Cómo en sus recuerdos, el toque era tan real, que daba miedo.

Su pensamiento, así como el movimiento de sus cuchillas sobre el hielo, era de una velocidad vertiginosa, casi podía comprender a Giaccometi y su loca idea de sentir a tal grado de casi poder tocar el cielo al desplazarte por la pista con un único pensamiento en tu cabeza. Si, sonaba loco, pero ahora era un adulto y estaba pensando como tal.

Nunca se imaginó tener la necesidad de estar entre los brazos de Otabek nuevamente, se había convencido que podía soportar y sobrevivir a base de los recuerdos de esa única ocasión en la que sus cuerpos se habían fusionado en uno solo. Pero otra vez se veía sobrepasado por la necesidad de sentirse amado por alguien además de su abuelo y Katsuki. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Necesitaba a Otabek y lo necesitaba ahora, no en un par de meses o años, lo necesitaba cerca, sino moriría.

 

Y como broma del destino, cierto kazajo se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta del Onsen de la familia Katsuki, siendo recibido en secreto por un japonés bastante molesto, no esperaba que al saber de la ubicación del ruso saldría corriendo así sin más. Lo sabía, pero esperaba que al menos planeara algo previo para no cometer una metida de pata enorme como lo había hecho ya en el pasado.

 

—¡Bienvenido Otabek!, fue tan repentina tu llegada, que no me diste el tiempo para preparar a los demás de tu arribo a Japón. No me la estas poniendo fácil, así que te advierto que si las cosas no salen bien, cumpliré la promesa que te hice por mensaje.— por lo general el nipón no era tan hablador como lo estaba siendo en ese preciso momento, lo que sorprendió de sobremanera al kazajo, sobretodo porque pensaba que en las reuniones de parejas que habían tenido en Rusia, se había creado un lazo afectivo entre ambos, tal fue su sorpresa de que no era así, tratándose de Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki no tendría piedad de nadie, incluso de Nikiforov si se atrevía a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima.

—Ven, te acomodaré una habitación para que te hospedes mientras estás aquí, fue muy inesperada tu llegada, así que no tenía nada preparado, espero no te moleste. — Yuuri trataba de no sonar tan brusco para no asustar a Otabek y que por su culpa hacerlo desistir de su objetivo.

Por otro lado, Otabek no tenía intención de renunciar a Yuri, tampoco quería incomodarlo así que lo mejor sería hospedarse en otro lugar.

—Yuuri, honestamente creo que no es una buena idea que me quede aquí, agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero no sería cómodo que me quedara en el mismo lugar que Yuri, no quiero ocasionar problemas ni para él ni mucho menos a tu familia. — Otabek ya había pensado durante su trayecto del aeropuerto al onsen, que no se quedaría en el mismo lugar que Yuri. Por lo que sólo se presentó en el lugar de los Katsuki con la esperanza de verlo. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta del lugar, que se dio cuenta de que había actuado por mero impulso y que no se lo había pensado bien.

Después de que Yuuri lo meditó unos segundos, le dio la razón al kazajo, pero antes de dejarlo ir le dio información vital para que llevara a cabo su objetivo, o por lo menos se acercara un poco y con la promesa de prometerle que le avisaría donde iba a hospedarse y qué si llegaba a suceder algo que se saliera de sus manos le avisara para estar al pendiente del ruso menor, no quería intervenir más, pero tampoco dejaría desamparado a Yuri a su suerte, si el ruso lo necesitaba, Katsuki estaría siempre para ofrecerle soporte y lo que necesitase.

 

Yuri Plisetsky llevaba tres días seguidos yendo al Ice Castle a sacar la frustración que lo estaba embargando, no lograba sacarse de su cabeza la incertidumbre de lo que Beka estaría haciendo, ¿Pensará en lo nuestro? ¿Aún me necesita tal cómo dijo aquella vez en Canadá? ¿Era mentira lo que decía sentir? El ruso no se daba cuenta de que la decisión de desaparecer del radar del kazajo había sido suya, de nadie más que suya, por lo que ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de su decisión, pero ¿por qué le estaba costando tanto soportar todo aquello? Incluso sangre.

En esta ocasión estaba sobre esforzándose en la nueva rutina que había decidido utilizar para el tema que eligió por mero capricho, la canción lo hacía recordar a Otabek, incluso era la banda que él le había mostrado por vez primera, en el pasado cuando todo marchaba sobre ruedas en su amistad y hablaban casi todo el día por mensajes, llamada o video llamada; Yuri había quedado prendado totalmente por esa banda, que no tuvo el coraje de odiar una vez que salieron mal las cosas con Beka, no podría, ya que le guardaba mucho cariño a esas anécdotas que había creado junto al kazajo en la distancia.

Yuri no sabía, que hace dos días, alguien entre las sombras lo seguía, desde que salía del Onsen y llegaba al _Ice Castle_ , hasta que salía de éste y regresaba sin escalas de nuevo al Onsen.

Un chico con apariencia de motociclista se sentaba pacientemente en una banca cerca del _Ice Castle_ , como si sólo pasara por ahí. Los transeúntes locales no le prestaban más atención de la necesaria y el kazajo lo agradecía internamente, no quería llamar la atención, por lo que decidió, una vez salió del hotel, que ese sería el día en que interceptaría a Yuri y le haría saber que estaba ahí por él, le pediría ir a comer o tomar algo, o simplemente dar un paseo mientras charlaban, lo que sea con tal de obtener unos minutos de su tiempo y lograr que el rubio escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

 

—Yuko, debo irme, emm… nos vemos mañana. — Yuri se despedía de Yuko como usualmente lo hacía, vacilante, ya que, a pesar de ser un adulto, aun no podía hablar con la chica sin titubear, había algo en su mirada maternal que le mostraba cada que entraba a la pista, que no lo dejaba tener una conversación fluida con ella.

—Que descanses, Yuri-Kun, nos vemos mañana, dale mis saludos a los Katsuki y los Nikiforov. — Yuko no pudo evitar la sonrisita al final de su oración, ya que aún se le hacía un poco increíble que su gran amigo de la infancia, haya cumplido su sueño de casarse con el gran Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Yuri salió con mochila en mano, poniéndose la capucha de su hoddie y emprendió su camino de regreso al onsen, sin percatarse de que alguien se le acercaba por su izquierda. La persona lo interceptó tomándolo por el brazo con delicadeza, iba a voltear con su semblante molesto, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de quién era, lo supo al instante, pues no conocía a nadie con esa apariencia de chico rudo en Hasetsu, por lo que su corazón se disparó a mil latidos por minuto.

 

— ¡Beka!— fue lo único que logró articular.

—Yura… ¿podemos hablar? — Otabek no quería darle pie a Yuri de reaccionar y alejarse de su lado.

— ¿Qué haces en Japón? — Yuri quería preguntar si había venido con Mila, pero tampoco quería saber la respuesta tan pronto, la dopamina en su sistema había disipado el dolor de la angustia de no saber lo que Otabek pensaba de su huida en Canadá. 

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte, ¿me permites invitarte a comer, o sólo tomar algo? Lo que tu desees está bien. — Otabek temblaba de pies a cabeza, aunque sin saberlo, lo estaba disimulando muy bien, Yuri no se había dado cuenta del temblor del kazajo.

—Conozco solo un lugar donde podemos ir a tomar algo, espero que sea de tu agrado, sino no importa, la idea es hablar ¿No?, por eso estas aquí, vamos, acompáñame. — Yuri actuó sin pensar, su cuerpo entero era un remolino de emociones y sensaciones, sentía alivio por ver al fin a Otabek hacer un movimiento y buscarlo. Incertidumbre por lo que el moreno tenía que decirle. Miedo a no saber cómo reaccionar si él sólo estaba ahí para decirle que lo odiaba y lo culpaba, no, obviamente nadie viajaría tantos kilómetros solo para decir eso.

 

Yuri se encaminaba a paso lento hacía un pequeño bar que tocaba música de diversos tipos de rock en vivo. Había llegado ahí por casualidad la primera noche que salió del _Ice Castle_.

Ambos chicos entraron con Yuri a la cabeza, dirigiendo a Otabek a la mesa más apartada en un rincón, ahí podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidos y podrían disfrutar de la música sin ser una molestia para su conversación.

— Sabes Beka, encontré este lugar hace dos días, y ni vas a imaginar de qué modo; pasaba por fuera cuando escuché que la banda local, estaba tocando Afterlife, fue como un llamado, me dije a mi mismo que debía entrar, que los chicos haciendo el cover, definitivamente eran buenos. — Yuri no paraba de hablar, los nervios lo consumían y quería aligerar un poco el ambiente lúgubre que se había instalado entre ambos, camino al bar.

—Pensé qué, para estos días, odiarías la banda, ¿no ha sido así? — Otabek había guardado en su memoria la sonrisa de Yuri cuando le soltó aquello. Saber que Yuri recordaba y seguía gustando de su banda favorita, le había otorgado una inmensa calidez en el corazón.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No podría nunca odiar esa banda, incluso se convirtió en mi favorita. Fui a varios conciertos, a los que por supuesto había planeado invitarte… antes de, tu sabes…— Yuri fue bajando la intensidad de su voz al final. Otabek sabía perfectamente bien que le dolía, que lo había lastimado como nadie en el mundo lo había hecho, y aun no sabía si Yura podría perdonarlo.

—Estoy por firmar mi divorcio con Mila. — Otabek había lanzado su primer carta sobre la mesa, sin miedo, sin remordimientos, si las cosas iban a avanzar o terminar, era momento de saberlo.

Cada segundo que pasaba junto a Yuri era un tormento, por no poder abrazarlo y mantenerlo sujeto a su corazón por el resto de su vida.

El ruso abría y cerraba sus labios sin poder articular palabra alguna, había sido un shock escucharlo tan firme de la voz de Otabek, era lo que esperaba escuchar, lo consideró en algún momento, pero no se esperaba que en realidad las cosas estuvieran pasando como lo había imaginado, en el más loco de los posibles escenarios formados en su cabeza.

Justo en ese momento la banda local había comenzado la velada con una canción que ambos conocían a la perfección. Sus ojos se encontraron en ese mismo instante. Verde contra marrón, fiereza y deseo contra pasión y calidez. Ambos habían escuchado esa canción por separado, en la soledad de sus habitaciones, en algún viaje, con una sola cosa en su mente: el nombre del otro. Yura y Beka, ese sobre nombre especial que se habían dado como una muestra de amistad incondicional, porque eso hacían los amigos ¿no?

 

_Your hazel-green tint eyes watching every move I make._

_And that feeling of doubt, it's erased._

_Tus ojos verde-avellana miran cada movimiento que hago._

_Y ese sentimiento de duda, está borrado._

Otabek empezó a susurrar la primera parte de la canción, sin errores, pues conocía a la perfección cada estrofa que la componía. Siempre que la reproducía en su cabeza, iba dirigida al rubio que se encontraba frente a él.

 

_I'll never feel alone again with you by my side,_

_You're the one and in you I confide more._

_Nunca me sentiré solo contigo a mi lado._

_Tu eres el único, y en ti confío._

 

Yuri susurraba cuando vio que Otabek se detuvo, continuó con lo propio, estaba seguro de que esta era su oportunidad, no existía otro modo de hacerle saber a Otabek que lo había perdonado, que lo necesitaba y qué, a pesar de los buenos y malos momentos y decisiones a lo largo de su vida, ya más nada importaba, porque el kazajo se encontraba frente a él.

 

_And we have gone through good and bad times,_

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind._

_You've been there from the start for me,_

_And your love's always been true as can be…_

_Hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos,_

_Pero tu amor incondicional estaba siempre en mi mente._

_Tú has estado para mi desde el comienzo,_

_Y tu amor siempre fue verdadero como pudo ser..._

Instintivamente las manos de Otabek se acercaron sobre la mesa, a rozar los dedos de Yuri. Éste último no retiró sus manos, el contacto ardía, pero era una buena señal.

 

El kazajo comenzó a susurrar la siguiente estrofa cuando Yuri se detuvo, era una secuencia tan perfecta, no había espacio para errores, se complementaban incluso en eso.

 

_I give my heart to you._

_I give my heart 'cause nothing_

_Can compare in this world to you._

_Te doy mi corazón._

_Te doy mi corazón, porque nada puede compararse en este mundo a ti._

Ambos susurros se detuvieron, el mensaje había quedado implícito en esas notas, en esa mirada cruzada entre ambos, ambos se sostenían la mirada del otro con una devoción que pocas veces lograbas presenciar en la vida. Todo estaba dicho y habían captado su mensaje sin disturbio alguno.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, sus manos se habían entrelazado y sus cuerpos se habían inclinado hacia el centro de la mesa. Los rebeldes cabellos del rubio podían rozar suavemente la nariz del kazajo, era un estupor tan satisfactorio que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

 

_And we have gone through good and bad times,_

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind._

_You've been there from the start for me,_

_And your love's always been true as can be…_

_Hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos,_

_Pero tu amor incondicional estaba siempre en mi mente._

_Tú has estado para mi desde el comienzo,_

_Y tu amor siempre fue verdadero como pudo ser..._

_I give my heart to you._

_I give my heart 'cause nothing_

_Can compare in this world to you._

_I give my heart to you._

_I give my heart 'cause nothing_

_Can compare in this world to you._

Cómo salido de una escena cliché de una novela romántica, el mesero se acercó a dejarles el menú, interrumpiendo el ambiente entre ambos, para preguntarles si podía ofrecerles una bebida. A lo que Otabek negó en un japonés muy mal pronunciado y se recargó en su silla mirando fijamente a Yuri, sólo para decirle en su idioma que si podían irse a otro lugar. El ruso muy a su pesar despegó sus ojos de los del kazajo y volteó a ver al mesero, disculpándose y diciendo en un japonés más fluido que el de Otabek, que tenían que retirarse.

 

Ambos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se tomaron de las manos en forma automática, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar a dónde ir, no querían deshacer el hechizo que se había formado allá dentro del bar, en la profundidad de los ojos del otro, verde fusionándose con el café más intenso que alguna vez había visto Yuri. Por tanto, se conformaron con pasear por la orilla de la playa Hamatama, misma que se encontraba muy cerca del centro, por dónde estaba ubicado el bar del que acababan de salir.

 

Yuri podía encontrar satisfacción en el roce de los dedos de Otabek con los suyos, él creía que recordaba la sensación de ser tocado por el kazajo, pero estaba equivocado, cada mínimo toque nuevo, era un tirón a sus tendones, como si fuese una corriente eléctrica entre ambos.

 

Su mente estaba hecha un lio al igual que su estómago, pero su alma estaba tranquila en la calidez de aquel toque otorgado por Beka, su Beka. Ya no podía pedirle más a la vida, si, talvez si, podía pedir una eternidad junto al hombre que sostenía su mano con devoción, podía pedir que Jean encontrara el amor y fuera incluso más feliz de lo que estaba siendo él en ese preciso momento.

 

Y cómo si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados, Otabek rompió el silencio y le dijo que fueran a sentarse no muy lejos de la orilla. Yuri sólo asintió y se dejó guiar por el moreno.

 

—Yura, no quiero arruinar este momento, juro por Dios que esa no es mi intención, pero debo decirte que hablé también con Jean. Quizá él nunca te lo diga o lo admita, pero sólo me pidió que te hiciera feliz, que no dejara jamás que tu mirada se ensombreciera y prometió también darme una paliza si llegaba a lastimarte, cosa que nunca sucederá, Yura. Sabes que te amo, y si no lo sabes, acabo de confesártelo ahora y es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí. — Otabek se quedó sin aliento después de decir todo aquello, su semblante no era el usualmente estoico. En esta ocasión podía verse reflejado el miedo y la ansiedad que sentía por haber arruinado el momento con esa declaración.

 

Yuri agachó su cabeza, escondiendo su mirada con los mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Su mente se trasladó muy lejos, a Canadá para ser precisos y agradeció silenciosamente que Jean aún lo amara de ese modo, era egoísta por querer el amor de ambos, sí, muy egoísta.

 

—Así que, ¿divorcio? — Yuri quería saber más, más de los motivos del kazajo, no quería ahondar en sí Mila sufrió o no con la petición, pues a pesar de todo no la odiaba, ¿quién podría resistirse a querer estar al lado de una persona como Otabek?

—Sí, Yura, le pedí el divorcio a Mila. Le expliqué mis motivos y le conté lo que sucedió en Canadá, ella sabía muy bien que yo te amaba; y yo que pensé que sabía esconder en el fondo de mi corazón lo que seguía sintiendo por ti. De hecho, fue un sentimiento que nunca me abandonó y que me mantenía cuerdo en las noches cuando al finalizar el día quería enloquecer.

Yuri volteó su vista a Otabek, y en un impulso acarició con la punta de los dedos de su mano libre, la mejilla de éste. En un arrebato instintivo, Otabek cerró sus ojos, _«_ _Yuri no tenía una idea de cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por un roce suyo_ _»_. Otabek se sumergía en sus pensamientos y las sensaciones que el simple toque de Yuri le provocaba.

Por lo que no pudo resistirlo más y le pidió a Yuri que le diera una oportunidad, ya no había tiempo que perder, entre más pronto tuviera el consentimiento del chico, se aseguraría de mantenerlo a su lado, hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo y nunca dejarlo ir, ya que ese era uno de sus principales objetivos desde ahora.

—Yura, por favor, déjame intentar… No, déjame hacerte feliz, ya no quiero y no puedo estar más lejos de ti. Me siento en agonía cuando tus ojos no me miran, cuando tus manos no me tocan, el sólo hecho de imaginar que mi nombre no cruza tu pensamiento, me descoloca. Tú tienes en tus manos el poder de destrozarme o hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Así que ¿Qué me dices?

Yuri no supo cómo contestar con palabras coherentes a la petición del kazajo, era lo que había estado esperando oír en toda su jodida existencia y justamente de la persona que él quería. Así que, nuevamente siguiendo sus impulsos, sólo pudo responderle juntando sus labios con los de Otabek, no había sensación más maravillosa en el mundo que besar libremente y sin culpas a la persona que amas, talvez para las personas sea el gesto más simple y universal que existe, pero para ambos chicos, era la misma gloria. El hecho de poder tocar los labios del contrario los llevaba fuera de este mundo y los transportaba entre galaxias infinitas, desconocidas, vírgenes.

—Sí, Beka, ¡Hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo!...

 

**Canción de hoy: _Warmness on the soul-Avenged Sevenfold_**


End file.
